Superhero Children Files: WonderBat
by HermioneDianaRaven
Summary: The first born daughter of Wonder Wonder Woman and Batman. A.K.A Ice Mistress A.K.A Alexandra Selena Wayne. The second born son Flame Master A.K.A Damien Helios Wayne. The third born daughter A.K.A Stone A.K.A Evangeline Astrid Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I own nothing._

_Justice League Children Files Preview_

_Name: Alexandra Selena Wayne_

_Nickname:Alex, Xandra, Lena, Moon_

_Name Meaning in Greek: Defender of Men, Moon_

_Titles: Princess of Themyscira, Princess of the Underworld, Goddess of Ice and Cold, Second in Line for the Throne of Themyscira, First in Line for the Throne of the Underworld_

_Birthday: June 21_

_Parents: Batman and Wonder Woman_

_Superhero Name: Ice Mistress_

_Species: 1/2 Amazon 1/2 Demon_

_Best Friend: Charlotte Grayson_

_Powers and/or Abilities:_

_Ice/Mind Powers Powers_

_30th Level Intellect [Wiser than Athena]_

_Flight_

**Soul-self**

**Telekinesis**

**Solid Constructs**

**Immortality**

_Ambidextrous_

_Superstrength_

**Empathy**

Demonic Transformation

Astral projection

Teleportation

Dimension Traveling

Healing

Flight

Levitation

Sorcery

Psionic abilities

Empathy

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Clairvoyance

Energy Manipulation

Time Manipulation

Emotion Manipulation

Darkness Manipulation

Memory Alteration

Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins

Multilingualism

Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Expert Martial Artist

Erebokinesis

_Melodious Voice_

**Peak Physical Condition**

_Superspeed_

**Magic**

_Beautiful as Aphrodite_

_Military Prowess_

_Can communicate with all animals_

_Kind heart_

_Shy_

_Agile_

Psionic abilities

Empathy

Advanced telekinesis

Telepathy

Thought projection

Spiritual powers

Astral projection

Mediumship

Soul-sealing

Magic powers

Spell

Master detective

Master hand-to-hand combatant

Master acrobat

Master martial artist

Intimidation

Master of stealth and disguise

Peak human strength/endurance

Tracking

Escapologist

Master tactician and strategist

Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver

Expert thief

Skilled leader

Healing

Incredible knowledge of mystical artifacts, charms and spellbooks

Dark magic

Light magic

Telekinetic spells

Pseudo-Intangibility

Elemental magic spells

Necromancy

**Martial Arts**

Freezing time

_Physical Appearance:_

_Eyes- Ocean Blue_

_Hair- Ebony_

_Skin- Pale_

_Lips-Mahogany Red_

_Weapons:_

_Amazon Bracelets_

_Sword of Ice_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- Diana Wayne_

_Father- Bruce Wayne_

_Twin Brother- Damien Wayne_

_Little Sister- Evangeline Wayne_

_Paternal Grandmother-Martha Wayne_

_Paternal Grandfather- Thomas Wayne_

_Maternal Grandmother- Hippolyta_

_Maternal Grandfather- Hades_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I own nothing._

_Justice League Children Files_

_Name: Prince Damien Helios Wayne of Themyscira_

_Nickname: Sun_

_Name Meaning in Greek: Sun_

_Parents: Batman and Wonder Woman_

_Superhero Name: Flame Master_

_Powers and/or Abilities:_

_Flame/Heat Powers Powers_

_17th Level Intellect [Wise as Athena]_

_Flight_

_Ambidextrous_

_Superstrength_

_Superspeed_

_Military Prowess_

_Kind heart_

_Agile_

_Brotherhood with the Flame_

_Physical Appearance:_

_Eyes- Ocean Blue_

_Hair- Ebony_

_Skin- Pale_

_Weapons:_

_Baterangs_

_Amazon Bracelets_

_Sword of Flames_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- Diana Wayne_

_Father- Bruce Wayne_

_Twin Sister- Alexandra Wayne_

_Little Sister- Evangeline Wayne_

_Paternal Grandmother-Martha Wayne_

_Paternal Grandfather- Thomas Wayne_

_Maternal Grandmother- Hippolyta_

_Maternal Grandfather- Hades_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Justice League Children Files

Name: Princess Evangeline Astrid Wayne of Themyscira

Nickname: Eva, Trida, Star

Name Meaning in Greek: Good News , Star

Parents: Batman and Wonder Woman

Superhero Name: Stone

Powers and/or Abilities:

Stone/Rock Powers

17th Level Intellect [Wise as Athena

Flight

Ambidextrous

Superstrength

Melodious Voice

Superspeed

Beautiful as s Aphrodite

Kind heart

Clumsy(sometimes)

Physical Appearance:

Eyes- Sky Blue

Hair- Ebony

Skin- Pale

Lips-Mahogany Red

Weapons:

Amazon Bracelets

Sword of Stone

Relatives:

Mother- Diana Wayne

Father- Bruce Wayne

Big Brother- Damien Wayne

Big Sister- Alexandra Wayne

Paternal Grandmother-Martha Wayne

Paternal Grandfather- Thomas Wayne

Maternal Grandmother- Hippolyta

Maternal Grandfather- Hades


	4. Author's Note

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongGuys! I just got a p.m. from someone on another account! It's horrible! FanFiction's going to start sensoring our stories! Look./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,br /lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexbr /scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thebr /petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change .br /org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netbr /Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature contentbr /including fics and accounts. But there is more we can /someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, sobr /thatbr /we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,br /don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peoplebr /participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"seriously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifbr /you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifbr /we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?br /June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without abr /fight!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSo come on guys! Join the Petition like I have and end the limits about to be put on our creativity! I certainly don't want that. Do you?/strong/p 


End file.
